Konoha High
by Carneeval
Summary: Because of the district,the teams of Naruto are forced back into school,and they meet a familiar face:Gaara,but why is he so interested with Sakura. Gaasaku
1. Back to school

Don't expect this to be a masterpiece; I'm not good with first chapters… OK this may not seem like it at the beginning, but it IS a GaaraXSakura fan fic… 

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me Kakashi!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled furiously at their sensei, Sasuke stood in the background, a pulse mark appearing on his head from the news (I hate Sasuke)

"Please you two calm down," Kakashi said waving his hands for an attempt to stop their yelling "This isn't my fault…"

"Oh my…" Hinata said in her soft-spoken voice, bringing her hands up in her normal protective like position.

"Well this sucks!" Kiba groaned. Shino said nothing.

"Well I'm glad you three took it so serious," Kurenai said.

"I GET TO GET BACK TO MY DAYS OF _YOUTH!!"_(Shwing!)Rock Lee said fiery clenching his fist in the air.

"THAT'S RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!" (Shwong…huh?) Master Gai yelled along side him the two standing before an ocean view with waves crashing before them with the sunset.

Ten Ten and Neji both let out a deep, Ten Ten drooping afterwards.

"Right so that's it, you guys are going and I don't wanna hear any-,"

"WWWHHHAAAATTT!!" Ino screeched at him.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said kneading his back.

Choji just continued munching on sour cream and onion potato chips (Yummy…)

"…Whining…" Asuma finished off his sentence annoyed…

"You will be joining this institution at the leaf village," Baki said, eyeing Gaara separating himself from the rest everyone in the group, in his mind he let out a deep sigh _'I hope he doesn't hurt anyone…'_

"Wha…" Temari said after what he said, Kunkuro's jaw just dropped.

"I'm sorry everyone but…" He said

All the teachers: **You guys are going back to school.**

Konoha High School.

The villages were always known for their intellectual students with amazing fighting skills and abilities. The students are sent to train their abilities and than actually fight, and maybe die while doing it, other students, they protect their villages from power hungry ninjas. BUT NOW: These students are being put into a normal high school…

"Kakashi sensei why the heck are they sending us back to school?" Naruto asked sniffling slightly, Kakashi had him take his headband off because of school rules…well more of forced him to take it off. The three students walked down the sidewalk in their new uniforms. Sasuke and Naruto wore dark blue shirts with long sleeves, dark blue pants, and black shoes, Sakura wore a white sailor style shirt with a short blue skirt and heeled black shoes.

'Hmph! Sasuke will notice me now that I'm wearing this! Heh I bet he's checking me out now! Lets see…' She turned her head towards Sasuke; he was staring off into the distance, 'Darn…' She thought turning back but as she did…Sasuke looked at her.

(Sasuke's real self…Pervert?)

"So Kakashi," Sakura asked "Why are they sending us back to school again anyways? Were educated."

"At least some of us are," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Why you little-,"

"Well," Kakashi interrupted "A certain part of the district thinks your not, they think that you have to be taught that are absolutely useless to us ninjas, ya know, certain parts of math, arithmetic, language arts, history…that type of stuff…"

"Well that's stupid…" Naruto crossed his arms pouting, until something caught his eyes "Hey Kakashi is…is…is that our school?!" Naruto burst out excitedly as they came before a large white building; it had glass doors in the front where they could see into the building, it was about 3 stories high!

"Kakashi this is a little big for just a couple of groups of students -which that's what I heard- so why is it that big?" Sakura questioned more looking up at him.

"Well that's because," He said closing his only visible eyes, which meant he was smiling-or reading something perverted- He put his hand on her head "This is a boarding school."

"Boarding…School?" They all said at the same time… Odd silence… "WHAT!!!!"

Before Kakashi had to protect himself from three angry questioning students they heard a familiar yell and –thank god for Kakashi- "HEY FOREHEAD, NARUTO… SSAAASSUUKKEE!!"

"Ino," Sakura said smiling as she saw her loudmouth enemy/friend a cloud of dust rising behind her as she rushed towards the group. "HEY WHATS GOING ON?!" She yelled smacking Sakura in the back, casing the pink hairedKunoichito lose her balance. With a quick whoops Ino tried to grab her hand to keep her from falling to the ground but missed, just before Sakura's teammates could rush over to try and catch her themselves or help her up, they got a surprise. Sand rose from the side walk wrapping around her ankle and than under her arm and legs, and to make things more confusing to them it carried her to the one who controlled it, he caught her in bridal style, with his two siblings standing behind him, almost like a gangster group. The group, soon joined by Ino's team who had been walking with the other 3 groups, stared into the cold lonely eyes of the one who tried to kill them that day: Sabaku no Gaara.

**Not very long so far but I thought this was the best place to leave it **


	2. She's just a simple girl right?

"G-G-G-Gaa-Gaara-sama…" Sakura managed to stammer staring up at the scarlet red haired boy. Even though he had just caught her and kept her from falling on some rocks, his eyes still narrowed into an eyebrow less glare. Temari and Kunkuro stood behind their kind of psycho little brother; both of them crossed armed staring at the students before them.

A little growl came from Kiba's bag, obviously directing itself at Kunkuro and Temari, "Akumaru!" Kiba whispered loudly grabbing his bag "I told you to be quiet! Were not supposed to have you hear!" He looked back up from the bag, everyone was staring at him "Eh heh," He said scratching the back of his head "Don't mind me! Get back to your stare down."

Gaara stepped towards the now silent group, not putting Sakura down, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his shoes tapping on the walkway, he shoved Sakura towards Sasuke, "I believe this belongs to you." He said.

"'Scuse me?" Sakura said, for getting whom she was talking to, but a sharp glare stabbing like knives silenced her. Sasuke helped her onto the ground.

The leaf villages students kept their silence as the three sand village ninjas walked past them to the large glass doors, as they did Sakura turned her head slightly to look at the ex killer, as she did he turned his head towards her in unison, and in confusion she quickly turned her head back.

(As cherry blossoms fly by in huge groups)

When the door gave its click, that gave the sign that it was okay to breath…odd silence…

"OH MY GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG!"

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"ARE YOU AND TEN TEN DATEING YET?!"

"HOWS YOUR TRAINING?!"

"SSAAAKKURRAA-CCHHAANNN!!"

"OH HOWS AKUMARU?!"

"SSAASSUKEE!!"

"PIE!"

"Naruto-Kun…"

Questions and name yelling were shot at each person as they chatted with each other, they had been so busy training that there had been no time to get social time in.

"Well hello you guys," Kakashi made his way over to the other teachers.

"Hm, Kakashi." Master Gai said giving him the usual 'I-Will-Defeat-you' Look.

"Hello Kakashi." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"So did you see what happed over there?" Kakashi asked facing the students who were becoming over excited, surrounding Ten Ten and Neji, questioning them about their relationship.

"Well yes, after all we came almost the same time you did," Asuma said a pulse mark appearing on the side of their head.

"Well then…" Kakashi said bringing his one eyes up to a window on the second floor, standing there was the known killer: Sabuka No Gaara, staring down at the group of students that were his new classmates "This might just be interesting…"

"Ah so we share a room with Temari eh?" Ino said examining the two papers that stated the two girls classes (even though there were very few students). The two girls smiled. Temari was a good friend of theirs but she couldn't talk to them when Gaara was around her, she never told them why, it was unknown.

"That's great!" Sakura said looking over Ino's shoulder "We never get to spend time with her!" Her smile became a little softer _'I want to talk to her about Gaara…' _She mentally noted to herself. Gaara was never really known to be the nicest, you would think if he was passing by and you fell onto a pile of glass and broken shards and jagged rocks than he'd just look at your bleeding body and than continue on his way having a sunny day from your pain.

**(Ino and Sakura wide eyed: Wasn't that a little much?)**

Sakura and Ino thru the door open when they had found the room they'd be residing in "HHEEEYYY!!!" The two girls yelled thinking Temari would be inside waiting since she had gotten inside the building before them.

"Huh she's not here?" Sakura said, Ino looked from side to side, but the two didn't notice the shadow sneaking behind them…

"RAW!!!"

"YYAAAHHH!!!"

Soon the two had been glomped by Temari and all three were on the ground laughing from the accident; Ino fake slapped Temari "You are so violent! Calm yourself!"

"Were _ninja's _that's how were supposed to be, feh, you two are an embarrassment to the _real _ninjas, train a little more." She said smirking standing up, the two laughed jumping at her back. While Ino and Temari talked about how training was going, Sakura was completely somewhere else _'I wonder how Gaara-kun is…' _She looked into thin air confused by herself _'Wait a minute did I just call him 'Gaara-kun?! Did I just think about him!'_

**_Yup ya did _**Inner Sakura said with a smirk **_Looks like he gave you the sickness. And I don't mean AIDS._**

Sakura looked disgusted from what her Inner said, was that thing really part of her mind? _'What do you mean?' _She asked, knowing she was going to regret it.

**_He's making you fall for him _**She sang **_You saw it in his eyes didn't you! _**She pointed at her **_He cared! He actually worried if you were OK! Well we._**

Sakura looked down at her hands, Inner Sakura was making a point.

_**And ya gotta admit: HES FREIKEN SMEXY!!**_

Sakura fell back in her chair.

"Uh…Sakura?"

"How very unexpected my old friend!" Lee said putting his fist in the air "It depressed me that I could not speak to you earlier but you left so quickly!" He bowed to Gaara who gave no care "I must thank you, I would not want Sakura's beauty to be interrupted by scratches on her" He put his fist in the air crying but smiling passionately "I will make Sakura-Chan mine!" Than he blew up "I WILL MAKE SAKURA-CHAN MINE!!"

"You like Sakura?" Gaara said so low Lee didn't even hear his scratchy voice "Than were enemies…" **(I stole that from Kodocha XD)**

"What was that?" Lee said turning back to his eyebrow less friend.

"Nothing" He said with a sigh, his voice empty.

"Well as I was saying, it gives me great pleasure to be your roommate," He said about to place his hand on his shoulder.

"Touch me and I wont kill you but I will make sure that you really can't become a ninja and make sure you'll never be able to walk again or yell about your crushes ever again" Gaara said. Lee stopped for a moment; staring wide-eyed at Gaara, he slowly brought his hand away from Gaara's shoulder.

"Well…let us…go see our room…" Rock Lee said slowly towards their door.

Gaara fallowed, cross armed, his eyes narrowed _'Why…' _**Her smiling face**_'Why does she torture me?' _**She turned and protected him**_'That girl…why does she make me feel…just like' _**Gaara stop! _'_**_Like…' _**Don't do it! **_'Him…'_

"Gaara?" Lee said "Are you coming?" He gave him a worried look, tilting his head slightly.

All Lee got was a single 'Hn' from Gaara

**Ya I think all my chapters are going to be short…I dunno…**


	3. Kiss

"Oh wow…" Sakura said in a gasp as the salty air pushed her bubble gum hair in front of her face, she had to pull it behind her ears because it kept on putting itself in her green eyes, covering the beautiful scenery.

"Awe!" Naruto said putting his fists in the air in excitement. The landscape in the back of the school wasn't simple grass; it was actually a beach, the waves pushing cool air towards the students that stood on the soft sand.

"Why didn't we notice earlier, I mean the smell of the air would've told us…" She said in a low calm voice.

"I guess we were all so busy unpacking…and…" Sakura said thoughtfully "There were other things among that" She shrugged with a sigh, and than looked around "Hey Temari where's your brother?"

"Who Kunkoro?" She asked about to answer.

"No, not that pervert" She said with dislike "I meant…I meant" She couldn't get her words out, wishing she hadn't asked the question at all.

Temari was smart and seemed to understand "Gaara?" She said in a low whisper, but didn't really need to since Naruto's lowed mouth came in question Kakashi about why he didn't tell them that there was a beach, so Sakura would've been the only one who heard her in the first place. Sakura nodded, her face flushed with embarrassment, "He's up in his room, Lee said that he tried to get him to come the moment that he had seen the beach but Gaara said that he just wanted to be left to himself…" Temari turned back to the sea "Why?"

Sakura put her hands up, blushing again "O-Oh nothing!" She said. _'I wonder if Gaara ever enjoys himself…other than when killing' _She added before Inner Sakura could speak. Inner crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK!" Naruto yelled pointing at the sky, a big boom was heard and than there was a flash of a mixture of beautiful lights exploded in the sky. Fireworks. The students let out cries of excitement and jumping into the air like small children in over excitement as the reds, greens, purple's, yellows, and blues sparkled the sky in large explosions. The teachers just smiled as the sky lighted up their faces. Ino took Sakura's arm into hers laughing at their childish ways.

"Just like old times, huh Sakura!!" She yelled; the two fell backwards laughing.

"You klutz!" Sakura yelled, the others sat on the sand also laughing at the two friends, Sakura sat up and did a quick twist stretch as she did her eyes led to the second story of the building. There, in a darkened window, was a pale figure, a very familiar one, with crimson hair and eyes as green as the sea itself when the sun shows into it, looking strait into her green plant colored eyes, he didn't even seem to care that she noticed him staring down at her, there was a soft frown on his face, it almost seemed to amuse him that her eyes became wide and mouth slightly dropped as if she was going to stutter something out to him, no matter how lowed her surroundings were, she couldn't tear herself from his empty pale face, it was like he had her some trance, up until he moved away from the window and into the darkness of the pitch room. She slowly turned away, no one had noticed was what she thought, they were all to happy to notice her mix of surprisement and confusion all except for the person she longed for respect and attention from. Sasuke Uchiha.

"SAKURA YOUR BEAUTY IS ANHANCED SO GREATLY FROM THE LIGHTS COMING DOWN AT YOU!!!" Lee yelled passionately standing up, she turned her face towards him, a little empty at the moment.

Naruto stood up with him "Ya! He's right Sakura you look so hot right now!!"

Sasuke smacked them both over the head "You losers are ruining everyone's good time. And Naruto" He growled angrily grabbing him by the ear not caring about him losing balance and yelling 'ow' repeatedly as Sasuke turned him around "Look" He said shoving him slightly, Naruto opened his eyes and than let out a 'huh'. Hinata was looking at her shoes and drawing slightly in the sand, her hair was placed slightly over her eyes uncaringly. "That happened just after you yelled about a certain _other _person being 'hot'" He hissed at Naruto and than let go of his ear pushing him slightly making Naruto stumble slightly, but than he got his posture back together, all the girls and a few of the boys let a smile place across their lips as Naruto walked over and sat next to Hinata, all that was heard of the conversation was a 'You Ok?" from Naruto, the rest wasn't heard.

"Well that was awfully nice…" Sakura said as Sasuke sat down next to Shikamaru.

"He was just annoying me…" Sasuke said sitting back "That's all"

"Really" Temari said in a suspicious and taunting voice, eyeing Sasuke.

"Shut up" He said.

"My god…" Kiba said as a load of books was loaded into his arms practically weighing down his arms to the ground.

"Aw too bad for you guys, since I'm use to carrying this amount of books, and more" Sakura said in a taunting voice to her friends in front of her (not really directed at Hinata because of her sensitive attitude). It seemed like a real high school, where the girls keep straying their eyes to the boys on purpose so that they can laugh at them when their faces turn bright ketchup red. The girls kept on taking turns waving at the boys seeing who could make their boy blush the most.

"OK so science with…" A sweat drop appeared on every ones as they said in unison "Juraia…"

"Well hello everyone!" He said excited twiddling his thumbs in a nervous way trying to keep his normal pervert smile. Neji looked to each girl, turning his head slowly and than leaned over to Neji whispering to Ten Ten "Hey what's going on?"

"That- That…_guy_" She said with a disgusted look shaking her head but than returning to her stern faced directed at Juraia "He was _researching _while me, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Hinata's teacher were at the tub house" Ten Ten twiddled her fingers a little, she couldn't believe that she was talking to _Neji _about this, "Well…you put the pieces together"

"Oh…" Neji said pulling some of his long hair out of his face, strands covering his forehead his pale skin slightly red when he realized that he was blushing he let go of the strands letting them hang in front of his red _'He-He will pay…' _He thought.

Halfway thru the class (Juraia in a cold sweat and shaking so bad they actually took pity in him and stopped glaring at him with each step he took) Ino passed Sakura a note. She looked at it. Normally notes have 'TO-so and so-,' in big letters, but this one was just plain paper folded into a neat small square, "Who passed it?" Sakura whispered as low as she could.

"I dunno…" Ino whispered back staring forward, pretending to pay attention.

"Hey!" Juraia said looking at them from the board slapping the board with the ruler "No talking…" He sat down in his chair "All right now I'm tired so read the chapter…" than without warning he had his face in a book letting out the occasional lowed snicker.

Sakura pulled out her book and turned it to a random page, than started to open the note, when she had almost opened it to the last piece she felt it…that horrible stab you feel when someone starts to stare at you, not taking their eyes away from your back, sometimes not even to blink. She couldn't take it, but opened the note anyways.

Meet me at the beach after school 

They didn't even bother to write their name, but _he _didn't need to write it. After she had placed the note in her backpack so as not to get in trouble for having it (even though Juraia wasn't going to pay attention) his eyes had already torn into her back. The person placed behind her was, the one and only: Gaara.

The day seemed to go by real slow, and Sakura's heart pounded thru it all. Gym with Kakashi and Gai, their combined power making the ninja's actually gasp for air. Math with Kurenai. World History with Asuma, who was grump without his cigarettes (This sent them the message to never do drugs ). Language Arts with Baki. And than they got let out (Don't ya wish your school got out that early?)

The questions ran thru her mind faster than they had in P.E _'Should I finish my homework first? Is he doing his homework first? Does he even do homework? Or do I go down now?' _

**_Hey stupid just look out your bathroom window, it has a view of the beach ya know _**Inner said sharpening her nails into claws 'For fun' She always said.

Sakura said, closing her door, Ino was doing her homework and Temari was sleeping, she said she had a brain lock. She stood on the toilet, opening the window which was high up and had to be opened to see from, she stood on her tippy toes looking out the window, and low and behold, almost to her dismay, he stood there, his crimson hair being blown to the side slightly, he seemed…peaceful in a way. She sighed, told Ino and Temari that she would be back soon and left.

Sakura stood on the sidewalk watching him a bit nervous even though he was for once without his gourd; they were surrounded by sand…

"Uh…Gaara…sama?" Sakura said trying to catch his attention. He turned his face towards her for a second and than stepping over to a rock, there was a second one next to it, which indicated to Sakura…sigh…go sit next to him. When she adjusted he spoke.

"Do you still fear me?" He questioned her immediately.

She was surprised, ya he was scary, but she was stronger and braver now "What makes you think that?" She asked with a smirk.

"I am…regretful…for what I did that day" His hands tightened on the rock as he stumbled on the apology. This surprised her; he was apologizing…to HER.

**_OOOOO WE ARE SO LUCKY!!! _**Inner screamed in delight.

Sakura sighed, and than smiled, Gaara really just needed someone to talk to in ways, she could see it in his pale green eyes "Ya know what I like about the see?" She said looking out to it, she continued even though Gaara gave her no answer "It crashes into the rocks with violent force when the tide is in, it even takes lives sometimes, but…" She paused as a cool breeze sailed in "It becomes peaceful and controlled, it's a beautiful thing…even when it is giving out it's violent force…some can still se it's beauty…"

Gaara had started to face her, listening to her every word, she turned to him and flashed him a smile _'What she said was…was…'_

**_WOOT! _**The Shakaku (sp?) yelled **_WHAT A BABE!!_**

'_I hate you' _Gaara thought, this returned him to a scowl.

When Sakura saw him scowl she thought it was time to leave, what she said probably annoyed him "Uh I guess I'll…" She turned on her heal about to leave. Gaara felt his heart give out a strange feeling sending it through his entire, that, to him, childish feeling: The feeling of loneliness, he didn't want her to leave all of a sudden, "Not so fast" He said jerking his hand into the air, the sand grabbed her lifting her off the ground before he could leave. He looked back panicked almost, letting her go.

'_Ugh…I get the message…' _She thought a little dizzy. She learned something that day: Gaara never ceases to surprise anyone.

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders standing right in front of her, "Sakura I-,"

"GAARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sasuke started to run towards them; he had gotten the idea that Gaara was attacking his comrade. Gaara let out a grunt and lifted his hand once again, he grabbed the back of Sakura's head and laid her head on his chest defensively as a wall of sand came up between the two and Sasuke, the wind seemed to have increased largely. Sand was mixed in the air and Sakura's confusion was increasing along with it, when Sasuke was completely blocked out Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders again and leaned down.

Sakura's eyes widened.

He pressed his lips against hers softly. He kept the kiss not for long, he pulled away stopping to look strait into her eyes, and one thought went thru his mind _'What has she done to me?' _He stepped back, taking his hands off her shoulders, stared for a second and than ran. When she couldn't see him the sand wall dropped along with her hair back onto her shoulders as the wind returned to its normal way. It seemed that the incident had attracted a lot of attention everyone ran to her asking her if she was OK and what happened, but than started talking amongst themselves talking about what they saw. Sakura touched her bottom lip in confusion, and than turned to the sea.

The crimson haired ninja had stolen her first kiss…

Gaara ran as fast he could not bothering to teleport using the sand, he gasped for air as he ran across the landscaping of the beach.

Was it possible that this pink haired kunochi…

'What is this?' 

…Could have possibly…

'What is happening…' 

…Just maybe…

'This pain in my heart?' 

Stolen his heart?


	4. Get to know you better

HA HA!! I FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A NEW WORD: ROMANTICIDE!!! Heh heh, the irony is that I saw that word while watching a GaaraXSakura vid!

As the wall of sand fell to the ground and Sakura's pink hair fell back to her shoulders, she took her eyes up to her fellow comrades. She seemed empty and confused: That's what anyone who didn't rush to her the moment the sand fell to probe her for answers. She stood blank, they wanted answers but none came to her, she had a loss of words. What had she done? What troubled him so much about her that she practically drove him insane…drove him to…to… **_'That's right he…he…' _**She touched her lip, still confused. Gaara was such a complicated but disturbed person…but he is human so…so…he does have feelings…everyone has feelings…everyone. Gaara does to. So could he…her eyes widened… "…Have feelings for me?" She whispered.

"Sakura?" Rock Lee said quietly, she was answering no one. Her eyes were wide as she stared forward.

"I…" She smiled "I need to think" She said walking towards the building. As soon as she was out of the site she started to run. "Gaara!" She called running along the terrain "Gaara!" She called again, but her pace slowed to a stop. _'**What am I doing? Even if I did find him what would I say? What, 'I think you have feelings for me, do you? Or 'Hey what was the kiss about? Just curious.' **_That made her remember…the kiss. She had her first kiss, and she wasn't even sure if she liked him…her heart started to give out that horrible warm feeling, not that good type, the type that pulsates thru your skin and ripples and makes you confused and feel sick. She leaned against the nearest wall, and slipped to the floor, and put her head in her hands. She never really had time to get to know him…but his eyes, just like a clear blue lake seemed to tell everything. Their deep emptiness showed confusion: He doesn't know whom he is really known who he is. Envy: He envies the people around him, they have someone. There were many other things among that but she started to beat herself up "YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" She yelled at herself, she grabbed her head "Why couldn't you see it?! It was all in his eyes!" She bent her head over sadly **_'He always looked at me…so strangely…always…' _**She lowered her hands. She got up, and walked to the large glass doors, and pushed them open.

A week passed by slowly and painfully. Gaara didn't show up for class the entire week. Each day his seat remained empty, Sakura would ask Kunkuro, Temari, and Rock Lee if they had seen him but his whereabouts were unknown to all. So all the questions were left unanswered. Time passed. No Gaara. Not for 2 weeks, that is.

The sun was setting over the hills; slowly the shadows began to take over the soft glow of the sun as it disappeared. Everyone had gone off to do something on the Saturday. Train in the gym. Socialize. Study. Something, anything, to get the pressure of school off their shoulders. Sakura chose to run laps around the field. During the feud, mostly it was just Gai **_trying _**to feud with Kakashi who didn't really pay attention, they were forced to run as many laps as Lee could run in a day in thirty minutes, she found it was a nice stress reliever. She hadn't been thinking of Gaara much, she was to busy. But sometimes he would come into her mind out of nowhere; the main image she got of him was his eyes. That was just what had interested her the most.

"Sakura!"

Sakura came to a halt in her running finally starting to gasp for air, she turned and saw Ino rushing towards her "Hey why are you in your P.E uniform, or whatever they call it."

She shook her head remembering why she came "Oh ya um, me and some other people were going to get some pizza, do you wanna come?"

Sakura smiled "Naw thanks I already ate" She said. In all truth, she just didn't want to eat, her normally large appetite had decreased greatly ever since her first kiss was stolen and the stealer disappeared. She just felt like training.

As she ran the shadows became longer, this was left unnoticed by her, she just did what Kakashi sensei told her to do, keep your eyes focused on what's in front of you, but never forget the importance of your surroundings. Sometimes it helped her to listen to the thumping of her shoes against the ground as she paced around the P.E area, but something was about to change. She felt a presence dissipate from nothing and imitate the same beat of her shoes as they hit the ground, her eyes led to the figure next to her.

"Gaara…" She whispered. Her spunk started to take over because of the anger that grew after he disappeared; she didn't care how dangerous he supposedly was "So where have you been?" She shot at him still grinning.

"Around…" He mumbled. At first the two jogged around the field in complete silence, keeping the same pace as each other, side by side, but than on the third lap around together, Sakura felt this anger building up inside her. He hadn't said a word about kissing her with no warning, than running off and disappearing. She had discouraged herself at first **_'Geeze Sakura, he's not your boyfriend…' _**She thought at first, but than her thoughts became more and more violent and angry. She started to run a little more in front of him. Gaara wasn't stupid. He began to run a little faster than her, making his way in front of her. She glared at him, and so it became a race.

"Hey Temari look," Ino said running over to the window.

"Hm?" She looked out the window while slipping on her jacket "HEY THAT'S GAARA!" She yelled practically knocking Ino over to look out the window.

Shikamaru came in walking backwards "Hey um…the other guys sent me in here to get you guys to come, your taking forever…" They both yelled 'Shikamaru look' in unison and pulled him over to the window "Geeze you two are troublesome, what is it?" He said leaning over to the window where they had dragged him, "What the hell?"

A few minutes later, after they had run to many laps to count, Sakura was about ready to collapse while Gaara gasped for air, pretending to be just fine.

"I'll admit…" She managed out "Your good…"

"Hn…" Was all he said.

After the two had changed back into their school uniforms, they kind of just started to walk together. Sakura wondered why; he had just waited for her to be done changing and waited outside for her, and right when she had come out, he started to walk away and she ran to catch up with him. **_'What's going on?' _**She asked herself.

Gaara stopped in his tracks "Do you want me to apologize?" He asked crossly.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

He shot her a quick glare and than walked right in front of her "You know why." He put his face in front of hers "Do I need to remind you?"

Sakura was quiet, he kept his place in front of her, but she diverted her eyes from his. Did she want an apology? An apology would just be stupid. It was just a kiss…Wait it wasn't just a kiss it was her first kiss. Was it that she didn't want him to be her first kiss. No that's not it; that would be selfish. Wait a minute is that selfish? It seems selfish… Could she like him? No wait she doesn't even know him that well…Maybe…Maybe…

"Gaara-sama," She said smiling up at him, surprising him, "I want to get to know you…if that's ok with you…it would be…nice"

Than she surprised both of them. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and than bowed and said Good Night, and walked back into the building.

Gaara was lost at first; he touched his cheek, thinking about what she had just said… "Get to know…me…better?" He looked up into the starry sky and than started down the sandy beach…he didn't have to sleep anyways.

**Yes I am VERY sorry this is an awfully short chapter, but this is where I wanna stop, BE GREATFUL IM WRITING heh I'm kidding '**


	5. Does she really care?

**OK I might get some information wrong on this chapter from the anime but if I do please don't hate me. Also I think I'm giving up on the whole Sasuke being jealous thing, it's really over used…**

Almost all Gaara and Sakura saw was each other. Usually Gaara ate alone on the roof but Sakura would catch him before he would go and make him hang out with the others. No literally…catch him. He would almost be to the door when he would feel a weight press down onto his back, and look around, he would see the pink haired Kunoichi would be pouncing him, wrapping her arms around him playfully at first he would surprised and gulp, because of a weird sensation running thru his body, and try to fight back the warm feeling coming to his cheeks. She wouldn't let go till he agreed to come eat lunch with them. She treated him like what had happened about a year a go had never happened. Like his sudden kiss was forgiven. Her smile seemed true… But sometimes Gaara wondered…was there a hidden fear of him for what he had done… _**Yoshomaru… **_A hidden hate…

Sakura sat in her room reading. Ever since she had given up on liking Sasuke to focus on her own life, reading had become just a pleasure. As she turned a page her attention was brought away from it, she heard a weird sound, it sounded like a slithering. She sat up in her bed and right than noticed the sound was gone, she looked at her desk, there was a piece of paper, slightly open, sitting on her desk, with a bit on sand left on it. She smiled, getting up to read the note:

_**Do you trust me?**_

That was all it said. Sakura's eyes widened, her hands shaking as she read the 4 words over and over. She fell to her knees. He didn't think…she trusted him? Hadn't she shone her friendship towards him? She leaned against her bed. Once she thought about it, she had wanted to save Gaara from his child hood pain. She had heard about what had happened when he was little. So much pain was eating him alive… She shook her head. _**'Just because he's acting weird doesn't mean he's going to…I dunno do anything violent…maybe…Maybe he's just messing with me…' **_

Sakura knew, messing around was not something Gaara did…

"If a train leaves a station at 12 o'clock and a blue train leaves at 1:00 but another train leaves Konoha at 9'o clock blah blah blah blah blah…" Ino lay back on Sakura's bed looking up at the math book "Why the hell do we need to know this crap anyways?"

"Look do you want me to help you or do you want to complain?" Sakura said to her becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Ugh, I have to admit I'd rather be training right now than doing math homework," Ino said sitting back up "I'll work on this later," She said ignoring Sakura's 'Your-Goin-To-Fail-Ino-Pig-Lagger' glare, she sat on her own bed across from Sakura "So Sakura what's going on between you and Gaara?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, her friend giving her a worried look.

"Well…I remember the time when you were in the hospital for a day because you were knocked when…ya know…it happened" Sakura looked down "And now you two are spending a bunch of time with each other and he seems…" A smile came on Ino's face "Happy,"

Sakura didn't get why Ino was so upset "Well I get it from you Ino, you were always like a big sister to me, and I guess I got your need to try and change people in need"

"Exactly" Ino said "Sakura, you are like a little sister to me, and a big sister would be worried in a situation like this…" Sakura gave her another questioning look "I think he wants to be more than friends with you… and Gaara is a little, ya know…unstable, he might hurt you. We all know that Gaara has never felt love and if he starts to feel it towards you, than he might become confused and maybe angry, angry at you for making him feel in a way that he never knew before…and he's said that what makes him live is to-,"

"Ino stop." Sakura said coldly, but her voice softened "Gaara is not in love with me…to him I know were just friends and-,"

"Hey wait" Ino said narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Sakura questioned looking back at her.

"You just said 'To him'…" Ino looked at the floor gathering her thought, and than jumped into the air out of nowhere "YOU LIKE GAARA!" She yelled.

"I-Ino!" Sakura's entire face flushed red.

"I thought it was going to happen, I mean with you spending all that time with him, and stuff it was so obvious!!!" She yelled but Sakura slapped her hand over Ino mouth to quiet her.

"Sh! Do you want the whole world to know?" Sakura shot at her, taking her hand off of Ino's mouth.

"I thought sooo…" She said smirking she was getting real excited but talked more quietly "So what about him do you like so much…"

Sakura was flushing again "Well…when I look in his eyes I just…see all this kindness hidden under the emptiness and he's just…" She threw herself on her bed, hugging her knees "I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Just like Sasuke huh?" Ino said teasing, ready to crack a joke.

"No Ino…" She said, "This is so much different than Sasuke…so much…" Her eyes were serious, but than lit up "Hey let's go get Hinata, Temari, and Ten Ten and make them go get some Raman with us"

Ino smiled "Ya, and if they refuse we'll force them!" She said.

"YA!" Sakura yelled and they were off.

As they ran down the hallway a big smile came across Sakura's face _**'I'll talk to Gaara about that note later, right now I just need to get my mind off of everything right now…and have fun…'**_

"GAARA!!!!!"

Gaara opened one of his eyes, and sat up onhis bed, was the heck was Rock Lee yelling his name?

Rock Lee busted into their room angrily "Gaara how could you?! You are stealing Sakura from me!?"

"What are you talking abou-,"

"You are stealing Sakura from me!!" He yelled again, "She She She….She is mine! ACK!"

Right as he had ended his sentence, Gaara jumped out of his bed and grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the wall, Rock Lee's feat not even touching the ground. "Don't you ever…ever…ever say that again." He said coldly his eyes wide with a crazed look in them, but he narrowed them and finally let go of Lee's neck letting grab onto the dresser and gasp for air.

"Wha-What was th-that for?" He managed to gasp out between breaths.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly lying back down on his bed, without another word.

'_**What's with him…' **_Lee thought, he had just attacked him out of nowhere.

"What was with you saying that I was trying to steal Sakura from you?" Gaara muttered to Lee as if nothing had just happened.

Lee straitened himself trying to forget his friend's sudden outburst only because he knew of his insatiability "W-Well" He said clearing his voice "I was walking by Sakura and Ino's room and I heard them talking and Ino yelled to Sakura something about Sakura liking you and than Sakura saying," His eyes became waterfall tears than "Be quiet do you want the whole world to know…"

Gaara gasped. Surprisment had filled his entire body, he stared at the ceiling his mouth gaping open…

"Ok you guys it's time to see who is the better of us…" Ten Ten said, everyone looked around to each other with serious expressions, "Ready…Set…GO!!"

Everyone started to gulp down there as quick as they could, all their faces turning red from the cold substance. Hinata was the first to put her drink down. Than Sakura. Than Ino. Temari and Ten Ten came in a tie.

"Ha were the champs!!" Ten Ten putting her fist in the air happily. Temari just smirked.

"Hey what are we drinking anyways?" Ino asked looking into her glass.

"I dunno I just kind of ordered at random," Ten Ten said looking into her glass also, but turned her attention to Hinata "So how is it going between you and Naruto?"

Hinata looked up, surprised, "Well…uh…We-We have talked and I I've…" Her head dropped "I've looked stupid…"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked sympathetically.

Sakura explained for her "She had to be brought into the nurses office, which I have taken for part time," She added in, "By Naruto. Naruto explained to me that they had been walking down the hallway to class talking and they were about to be late and he grabbed her wrist and she…fainted."

"Really Hinata?" Ten Ten asked. She nodded quickly keeping her head down "Ah that's so sad," Her mouth formed a smirk "But at least you got to be his damsel in distress."

"Huh?" She said confused turning towards Ten Ten. Ino and Sakura smiled also.

"Oh you guys curfew!" Temari said pointing at the clock "It's in an hour!" She said.

"Ya we should probably get back…" Ino said standing but pouting at the same time.

"We should do this more often," Ten Ten said nodding to every one. They all laughed as they walked back to the to the high school.


	6. Familiar faces

OK I know that in the anime Gaara has practically no personality and says everything seriously but I noticed in the manga he actually has a personality so I decided because of Sakura and because his original character he'll act a little different but try not to go ooc.

The drink that they had made Sakura felt a little sick so she decided to get bottled water from a vending machine. She paid, leaning against the vending machine, she was really feeling sick "Maybe I should have asked Ino to come with me…" She groaned putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sakura." She heard a persistent voice say. She turned around, jumping a bit, Gaara stood right behind her. She punched herself mentally, if it was an enemy than she would have been in trouble…but she was so dizzy…

"Oh Gaara," She said quietly "It's you…" She smiled slightly trying to keep steady

"I need to talk to you." He said, forgetting the lessons Temari gave him on manners.

"Gaara I don't think now's a good ti-i…" She started to fall to the side, her eyes closed and right into Gaara's arms…

"Ah…" He said surprised. He just stood there for a moment, looking down at Sakura, he felt like they lived in two different worlds. Her skin was so warm while his was cold and almost made him feel like he wasn't alive anymore…A moment later he snapped back into reality. He picked her up bridal style still wondering why she had fainted out of nowhere.

He took up to her room a little surprised to find the door unlocked and a little disappointed that he couldn't just use his sand to rip off the lock, he hadn't got to be violent lately. Inside, Ino and his sister were passed out on their beds, which made him a little more confused (Gaara can be confused?! Amazing O.o…) He laid her on her bed and walked to the door, before he left he turned and looked at her one more time…and closed the door.

KONOHAHIGH

"Ino. Temari."

"Yes Sakura."

"I think we got drunk last night."

"I believe that's the situation…"

The three all sat up and sighed at the same time "Man I can't believe that happened last night, I mean, I didn't feel drunk but it knocked me off my two feat." Ino said laughing with Temari. But Sakura didn't laugh, she didn't even hear them, she was busy thinking. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something happened last night and she couldn't remember…it was all a blur…She stood up…it was still the weekend so… "I'm gonna go for a walk." Sakura said. _'But first I have to change my cloths' _Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

She walked outside stepping slowly to try and clear her mind, as she walked along she stared at the ground _**'There was someone there last night…but where and who?'**_

"Oof!" She had walked right into someone, she didn't fall but she did stumble a bit.

Before she could say sorry the person said "Watch where your going Ugly."

'_**Oh god no…' **_She thought slowly looking up "Hello Sai…" She said with a sigh starting to walk, Sai walking with her with his book bag over his shoulder "So what are you doing here?"

"They decided that they wanted to send me here to…"

"Your probably just going to draw thru all the classes aren't you?"

"Your smart Ugly."

"Thanks…" She said sarcastically thru her clenched teeth. She liked Sai as a friend but than again wanted to tear his drawing book to pieces and shove the pieces down his throat making him choke on them…but Sakura wasn't that type of person…Right?

Sakura was about to say something else but than she heard someone say her name so she turned "Oh Gaara."

He stood a couple feat away from them, he looked slightly shocked, Sakura walked from Sai to him "Hey, this is my friend Sai," She said as Sai walked up.

"Yo." Was all he said.

Gaara didn't seem to have any interest in Sai, he just grabbed Sakura's wrist and started to pull her along "I need to talk to you." He turned but than felt her stop and he turned.

Sai had her other wrist "Can't it wait?" He asked in a bored voice "I just met up with an old friend and wanted to talk."

Sakura was ready to say 'All you would do is insult me' but she got a surprise instead. Gaara made his sand raise, and push Sai's hand off of her wrist and pulled her towards him, into a hug, "I need to talk to her…" He growled angrily and than narrowed his eyes "Alone."

**Soorrryyy short chapter and I haven't updated for so long. I'm so mean... (Runs for dear life)**


End file.
